


4 Times Kylo Made Rey laugh, +1 time Rey made Kylo laugh

by writingramblr



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Silly, Suggestive Themes, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not always in a funny situation, but they manage to find humor in everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Times Kylo Made Rey laugh, +1 time Rey made Kylo laugh

**Author's Note:**

> these few drabbles are somewhat linked but also not in chronological order.  
> i'm sorry in advance.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, i danced around Rey's last name because i didn't want to make it Kenobi. Ah well.  
> this is also inspired heavily by this gifset of Adam Driver from This Is Where I Leave You : http://charlesdances.tumblr.com/post/136126646709

**1.**

“Bet you can’t fit on top of that desk.”

Rey’s voice was a singsong mock, and Kylo couldn’t resist showing her how wrong she was.

“Bet I can.”

He stuck his tongue out at her, and there was already a hint of a smile on her lips.

With a swift leap, he was shuffling across the desk, shiny leather shoes a bit too slippery for his liking but still steady enough.

“Now what?”

He grinned down at her, for now he truly towered over her, by at least a yard.

Rey rolled her eyes, but she was full on grinning right back.

“Moonwalk.”

“You got it baby.”

He winked, and then carefully began to dance backwards, throwing in a few hip thrusts for good measure.

It only took a few moments to break her.

She clapped her hands together weakly, as she doubled over with laughter.

“I can’t believe you…you look ridiculous!”

“All because you bet against me. Never bet against a Solo. Didn’t anyone teach you that?”

Rey’s laughs died down into a snort.

“You’re impossible.”

“Impossibly handsome maybe.”

He fired back.

She threw her hands on her hips and stared him down, literally, until he was back on the ground and then she ran at him.

He was prepared.

His arms wrapped around her almost twice, and he leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead.

“How do you like me now?”

“Just a bit more.”

She wrinkled her nose up at him, and he began to curve his fingers into the side of her stomach, making her double over with laughter.

“Ah sweet revenge is mine.”

He sang in her ear, amid the sound of her tortured yelps and giggles.

“You better fucking stop or else!”

His hands froze at once and he gave her a mock look of horror,

“Or else what?’

“Or else.”

He knew her well enough to know what she thought she was threatening him with.

“Okay.”

A final kiss to her forehead, and they were leaving the room, off to meet up with her teacher friends, who’d probably long since gotten finished with their classes.

*

**2.**

The sun was much too bright against Rey’s tired face, but the fact was, she could smell smoke.

Where there was smoke, there was fire, and where there was fire and smoke, there was Kylo smoking a cigarette which he’d promised her he’d try to give up.

She groaned, and stepped outside, just clad in her bathrobe and slippers over her pjs, which consisted of one of his shirts and little else.

“Kylo!”

He was walking along the sidewalk back towards their little house, and he nearly tripped over a hedge when he saw her.

The cigarette left his mouth and his hand in less than five seconds.

He thought he was good, but she saw the pack not so stealthily concealed in his shirtsleeve.

“What are you doing up?”

Rey tried to snap at him, but it came out with a growl.

“You woke me up when you snuck out to have a smoke.”

He tried to look innocent.

“What? I was just…out for a walk.”

“At six in the morning on a Sunday? Yeah bullshit Kylo. Please.”

She had folded her arms, and despite not showing any obvious cleavage, his eyes had dropped to her chest immediately.

He had a good memory, she supposed.

He was also trying to distract her.

“Rey… I’m sorry. I couldn’t help it.”

“Right.”

She started tapping her foot, if only to keep from falling over from exhaustion.

He’d kept her up half the night, considering they’d been separated for nearly a month while she was at school and he’d been finishing up his training for his own work. They’d been two ships passing in the night for far too long. Therefore the answer had been a sex marathon, naturally.

“You know I have an oral fixation, and short of waking you up to eat you out, this was the next best thing.”

Rey wrinkled her nose, but felt her lips twitching in amusement.

“You’re comparing my cunt to a dirty filthy ash filled stick?”

Kylo glanced around, eyes having widened just slightly at her foul mouth, but there was no one else up at such an ungodly hour.

Their whole street was full of old people and their cats.

Along with one gay couple their age who had their own very adventurous and exploratory cat. It was prone to wander throughout everyone’s yard, and occasionally leave behind piles of feathers, indicating particularly unlucky sparrows.

“No Rey. You know I love the way you taste. Like I said, I didn’t want to wake you.”

Rey sighed,

“Next time, just do it. I’m sure I can forgive you later.”

He dropped the whole innocent and shocked look, and stepped right up to her, his hands slipping under her folded arms to pull her flush to him,

“Let me make it up to you right now.”

It was Rey’s turn to look around in horror,

“Here?”

Her voice was an utterly broken squeak.

His grin was almost predatory,

“Maybe…”

“I think we should at least go inside…and you need to brush your teeth.”

Kylo leaned up to place a chaste kiss on her forehead,

“Before or after?”

Rey laughed aloud.

She couldn’t help it.

“Before of course!”

*

**3.**

“What the fuck happened to you?”

Rey eyed her boyfriend, who had just emerged from his work building soaking wet, with a tacky golden crown clinging to his wet black curls, while dark sunglasses hid his no doubt annoyed expression from her.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Um…okay.” Rey kept her distance, and he walked a good foot away from her, as they made their way home to their apartment, just a block from his workplace.

He was lucky, she had to take three different trams to her office.

It wasn’t until they got home that he finally broke.

“Fucking Hux dumped the watercooler over my head when he found out I made partner, and he didn’t.”

Rey clapped a hand to her mouth, stifling the laughter that was almost an automatic response to Kylo’s frustration.

“Hux…did this?”

Kylo’s reply was almost a growl.

“Yes.”

“But you got him back right?”

Kylo pulled off the sunglasses, and looked at her, dead on.

His eyes were completely dark, smoldering with anger and annoyance that spoke a loud resounding ‘No.’

“Hmm.”

Rey fell silent, trying to think of a fitting revenge, and it came to her at once.

“I know. Tell him that Pam has a crush on him. Then tell her he has a crush on her. She’ll crush him, literally. It will be perfect.”

“Shit Rey, why didn’t I think of that?”

He ran a hand through his wet hair, and winced when his fingers met tangles.

She was just concerned about him dripping onto the faux wood flooring. Would it mold or something?

“Because I’m the brains of this relationship, and you’re the brawn.”

Kylo gave her another look, and it plainly said ‘Sure.’

“I think you need a hot shower. Those clothes can’t be comfortable.”

Kylo’s expression instantly shifted and he waggled his eyebrows at her, shifting close enough to brush against her with his chilled sleeves, and she nearly jumped in shock.

“Are you trying to suggest I get naked? My, how forward of you.”

He leaned in just close enough to kiss her, and she couldn’t help melting into it, the beginnings of a smile causing her to break the contact.

“Your abs just looked so delicious outlined by this wet fabric, what can I say? A girl has needs.”

He pulled back and gazed down at her, pure fire in his eyes,

“I knew you were checking me out. Despite my clear misery.”

“Well, naturally.”

He stepped back and moved towards their bathroom, jerking his head for her to come along,

“Let’s go then. ‘Get me out of these clothes, get you out of my mind.’”

Rey rolled her eyes and she gave a mocking laugh,

“Don’t you quote Fall out Boy at me Ben Solo.”

He squinted at her,

“Oops, too late.”

*

**4.**

“Are you kidding me?”

Kylo practically yelled, right in Rey’s ear, but not _at_ her.

He was gaping in shock at Finn’s new car, a bright shiny orange and white striped Mustang, which sat proudly in the Dameron driveway.

“Isn’t it beautiful?”

Finn asked, beaming at them both, leaning against the car and awaiting their opinion.

Rey reached over and pinched Kylo where she could reach, stopping him instantly from uttering another word, and that place happened to be his nipple.

“OUCH! Rey, what the fuck?”

She quickly patted his chest, hoping to soothe the pain and quiet him.

“Sorry babe. Finn, it’s a lovely car, but are you sure about the color? What does Poe think?”

She glared pointedly at Kylo, who blessedly remained silent.

Finn’s smile dimmed, and he bite his lip suddenly,

“It was his idea. He said it should be the same color as BB-8.”

He stroked the side of the passenger door, not a far off gesture from a soft petting, and Rey’s heart gave a pang.

The Damerons’ beloved cat had died of a hit and run a couple months earlier.

What Rey was preparing to blame on an early mid-life crisis was actually something incredibly touching and heartbreaking.

“Oh…”

Kylo mumbled, and Rey moved around from his side to step closer to Finn, hugging him gently.

“I think that’s a great idea. He’ll love it.”

“You really think so?”

Rey nodded.

The man in question was soon spotted driving down the lane, and Rey grabbed Kylo’s hand, tugging him back towards their house, waving a hasty goodbye to Finn.

“Promise me we won’t ever be like that.”

He spoke up, once they were back inside their place.

Rey frowned slightly, and looked over at him,

“Like what?”

“Mooning after some pet who was probably hardly aware of our own existence.”

Rey stuck her chin out,

“What? You know BB-8 adored Poe, and he totally came around to Finn when they started dating. Pets can love people. They’re not just a substitute for children.”

The word almost caught in her throat.

It was forbidden.

Just like talk of marriage.

Kylo’s parents had had such a frazzled and chaotic marriage, he’d chosen to leave home rather than deal with being thrown in the middle of their fights.

He hated the idea of it. Called it being imprisoned.

Rey shouldn’t want it.

She’d grown up without any family. Marriage hadn’t been glue strong enough to hold her parents together, and even with that, they still hadn’t wanted her.

She should hate both things equally and want nothing to do with them.

Except…

Kylo made her question it all.

Some nights when they were just lying side by side and she’d look at him looking at her, she couldn’t help but wonder.

What their children might look like.

How a life like that could be.

“Of course not. I just think they’re a waste of emotional and actual time.”

Kylo was shuffling through the fridge, not looking at her directly, so it made the whole thing much easier.

Rey took a deep breath, and blurted out the heavy thoughts.

“Are we ever going to be like that though? Married, and happy? I mean, I could take your last name, or you could take mine…”

They’d been together nearly three years. Dated twice that, and then moved into their cottage suburb home after graduating college and getting settled in decent jobs.

Kylo straightened up so suddenly he nearly grazed the back of his head on the fridge door.

Rey bit back the mad urge to laugh.

It was hilarious. She could be sabotaging their entire future, and the fact of the matter was, she didn’t give two shits.

If he was going to say he couldn’t be happy ‘imprisoned’ with her, then it was time for him to walk out that front door.

She could nearly taste blood as she bit her lip, waiting for him to break her heart.

He turned around and the look in his eyes floored her.

Sad desperation and pure love shone out through the dark brown pools that always threatened to drown her,

“Rey…” His voice trembled with emotion, and she saw him swallow before continuing, “I can’t believe you’ve never asked me this before. I can’t imagine my life without you…if that’s what you want…I want it too.”

Rey wasn’t sure if she was imagining it, or the world was finally not standing in front of her saying, ‘No’ to her happiness, so she stepped closer, ignoring the chill from the open fridge door, and she looked up at him,

“What?”

Kylo’s hands lifted to cup her face, thumbs brushing over her cheeks, and she realized she’d started crying.

“I want to marry you. Nothing could make me happier. I don’t have a ring, but…”

She interrupted him the best way she knew how, with her lips on his, pressed in a frantic kiss, not caring about anything else but telling him it didn’t matter.

She didn’t need an expensive beacon of their love, when she had his words and promise.

*

**5.**

“What are you doing? You’re not supposed to see me before…”

“Yeah, yeah I know. Bad luck. Rey, haven’t we been through enough? You think a little bad luck is gonna scare me off?”

Kylo was immaculate and incredibly handsome in his tuxedo, and as Rey blushed and hid her face behind her hands, feeling like a teenager with a crush, he moved closer, the grin on his face wider and wider with every step.

She was wearing a dress that was a few shades darker than white, more like creamy tan, and there was far too much lace, but Kylo’s mom had insisted.

He had just recently reconciled with his parents, both of them, and now they were out there among the crowd, awaiting the moment when their son watched her walk down the aisle and take their name.

They’d decided on that eventually, even after Kylo explained he didn’t mind having a different name than his adopted nickname or his legal weird hippie one.

Her hair was up in three tight ponytails, and she was wearing a face full of makeup she thought she didn’t need.

The look on Kylo’s face when he’d peeked open the door had told her otherwise.

He’d actually been speechless for a few seconds. A record for him.

“You look like an angel. Very otherworldly and far too pretty to be marrying a gangly dork like me.”

He reached out and brushed a stray wave of brown that had escaped the ponytails, whether artfully or on accident, behind her ear, a finger tracing her jawline and making her shiver.

After all that time, he still knew how to press her buttons.

“I think you’ve got it backwards. What’s a tall handsome rogue like you doing marrying a plain girl next door like me?”

Kylo’s face split into a grin, and he chuckled at her, a slightly raspy sound, due to the cigarettes he’d been sneaking every night leading up to the big day, but she couldn’t hold it against him, she’d been doing the exact same thing, and she knew he’d noticed.

“Girl next door to heaven maybe…shut up.”

He leaned in, intent clear, but she ducked and dodged his move.

“Kylo! I can’t ruin my lipstick.” She hissed, only pretending to be annoyed.

She’d love to kiss him, it would certainly calm her nerves.

She hated being in front of crowds, never mind how supposedly flawless she looked.

“Oh. Yeah, I suppose you’re right. It’s pretty.”

She grinned over at him, fluttering her mascaraed eyelashes.

“It’s called ‘seduce,’ so I guess it’s working.”

Kylo nodded, eyebrow cocking wickedly,

“I think so. I want to rip that pretty lace dress right off of you and take you over this vanity. It looks sturdy enough.”

Rey’s eyes widened, and she glanced around, as if someone could have overheard him with the door shut. For all she knew, some _one_ could have.

“Kylo…we’re in a church.”

He laughed again, this time a hearty sound that made her tingle from her head to her toes.

It was the closest he ever got to replicating an evil villain’s cackle.

“Oh love, you know that’s the thinnest excuse I’ve ever heard in my life.”

“I want to be a little bit good, at least until we’re officially married.”

Rey countered.

“So, we can do whatever on the honeymoon you mean?”

Kylo volleyed back, and Rey felt her cheeks heat all over again. She knew exactly what he was asking. The one thing she kept putting off and avoiding.

“Yes.”

She whispered, and the way his eyes darkened made her resolve weaken just a sliver.

“Great. See you in a bit.”

He smirked at her and then was retreating out the door the way he’d come in, leaving her panting for breath from the heat of his gaze and hoping she wasn’t sweating off any of the makeup.

*

 


End file.
